Соперницы
thumb|right|300px Соперницы (англ. Rivals) — основные антагонисты в Yandere Simulator. В будущем, в игре будет 10 соперниц и 10 недель в Режиме Истории. Также будет и в режиме 1980I was wondering if in the final version of the game, we will have only one week or more to kill the rivals?. Соперницы пока не добавлены в игру, но они были показаны в видео, и имеют готовый дизайн, характер и историю. Это те ученицы, которых нужно ликвидировать обязательно, ведь все они будут влюблены в Сенпая. Если не устранить соперницу до вечера пятницы, то она расскажет Сенпаю о своих чувствах под вишневым деревом, и тогда Аяно останется с разбитым сердцем. Признание в любви будет показано в виде катсцены, если девушка не будет устранена до этого. "A girl confessing to a boy underneath a cherry tree". Каждая соперница в игре будет иметь свой архетип, т.е будет представлять какой-то стереотип поведения и характера. Тем не менее, не каждый из них основан на «дере» архетипе.Are all of the rivals going to be special 'stereotypes'?. На данный момент фактических соперников в игре нет, поэтому пройти игру невозможно. В полной версии игры соперниц не будет в школе, пока не начнётся «их неделя»Rivals will not be present at school before their "week".. На десять игровых недель приходится десять соперниц соответственно. В начале каждой недели будет показана небольшая кат-сцена, в которой рассказывается о встрече Сенпая и соперницы, а также чем он её привлекalso how are you thinking of introducing each rival?. Некоторые кат-сцены будут с юмором, чтобы сбалансировать другие тёмные моменты игры. besides Easter Eggs, how would you handle comic relief for Yandere Sim?. Сенпай не может влюбиться в девушку по своему желанию. Его чувства будут развиваться благодаря пяти событиям, которые будут происходить между Сенпаем и соперницей каждый день недели. В конечном итоге, если эти события пройдут успешно, то Сенпай примет чувства девушки. Но вы можете испортить благоприятное течение этих событий и таким образом устранить соперницу мирным путемI dont know if this has been asked a lot before but, will senpai ever have a crush on the other girls?. Несмотря на то, что каждая соперница будет влюблена в Сенпая, в школе будет ещё один ученик-парень, с которым её можно будет свестиSo no one of the girls will love another guy ?. Если игрок создаст Сенпая-девушку, то Аяно и Сенпай будут лесбиянками, а все соперницы бисексуальныIf the player chooses to make Senpai female. Каждая соперница будет иметь уникальные гольфы/чулки и панцу, чтобы её было проще заметить среди других ученицwill the rivals have special stockings like the new Osana and the club presidents have arm bands to show that they're special?. По ходу игры каждую следующую соперницу будет победить намного сложней, чем предыдущую, иногда из-за популярности девушкиAs the game progresses. Соперницы никогда не будут знать о том, что у них есть конкуренция, но они будут подозревать, что Аяно следит за ними.Indestructible Rival. Are rivals going to fight you for senpai?. Соперницы Дизайн, характер и история каждой из соперниц уже сделаны. Однако, добавление их в игру не является основным приоритетом YandereDev’a на данный момент. Он планирует сначала доработать основные механики игры, и сделать её интересной и трудной для прохождения, прежде чем добавить первую соперницу в игру. Это связано с тем, что он собирается сделать полноценную демо-версию игры, перед тем как начать сбор средств на разработку полной версии игры. Осана Наджими Подруга детства Сенпая. Она ведёт себя довольно нервно и агрессивно, когда находится рядом с ним. Такое поведение вызвано тем, что она испытывает к нему романтические чувства, но не хочет, чтобы он узнал об этом. Амаи Одаяка Лидер клуба кулинарии. Она нежная и милая девушка, и встретится с Сенпаем, когда он будет сильно расстроен после событий первой недели игры. Она прекрасно готовит и очень заботлива, и если ей никак не помешать, она быстро завоюет сердце Сенпая. Её архетип характера — «старшая сестра» (Onee-chan). Кизана Сунобу Лидер клуба драмы. У неё неприятный характер, но её красоты и умения очаровывать может оказаться достаточно, чтобы завоевать сердце Сенпая. Она будет «Джульеттой» а он «Ромео»… Ока Руто Лидер оккультного клуба. Она неуклюжая девочка, которую считают «жуткой» большинство учеников в школе, но она на самом деле довольно безвредна, а некоторые люди даже считают её милой. Возможно, Сенпай будет думать, что есть что-то обаятельное в её необычном характере… Асу Рито Лидер клуба спорта и капитан школьной команды по плаванью. С её радостной и энергичной натурой легко заводить друзей ― или найти способ завоевать чьё-то сердце. С её покладистым характером и сверкающей улыбкой она может украсть Сенпая в любой момент… Муджа Кина Она будет замещать Насу Канкоши, пока та будет в отпуске. Муджа — молодая медсестра, которая не хочет ничего, кроме как заботиться о людях… Несмотря на то, что обычно она создает больше проблем, чем пытается решить из-за её беззаботного и неуклюжего характера. Её интеллект — не самая сильная её сторона, но она очень милый и заботливый человек, и легко увидеть, как обычный школьник влюбится в неё ― включая Сенпая… Мида Рана Она будет замещать одну из учительниц, пока та будет в отпуске. Её хобби — соблазнение школьников, и пока что ни один парень не смог воспротивиться. Если она решает, что хочет кого-то, у него больше нет надежды на спасение. Сенпай не сможет вырваться из её когтей, только если кто-то не примет решительные меры… Осоро Шидесу Лидер банды правонарушителей. Сенпай и Осоро ― полные противоположности, казалось бы, какой случай может зародить дружбу между ними? Что Сенпай знает о ней? Какой он её видит на самом деле? И что может остановить их дружбу, перерастающую в нечто более глубокое? Ханако Ямада Ханако ― младшая сестра Сенпая. Она до смерти боится, что если у её брата появится девушка, он забудет о ней и откажется проводить время вместе. Ее цель ― не дать ему завести девушку, чего бы это не стоило, чтобы никто другой не смог получить внимание ее старшего брата. Сенпай никогда не сделает того, что заставило бы плакать его сестру… И это будет приговором для всех, кто влюблен в Сенпая. Мегами Сайко Президент студенческого совета. Мегами, в отличие от других учеников, предупреждена, что в школе есть опасный человек. Как только она попадет в школу, она будет делать все, что в её силах, чтобы защитить репутацию школы ― включая установку камер слежения, нанимания охраны и введения нетерпимых правил, касающихся подозрительного поведения. У Мегами точно есть информация, достигающая невероятных размеров… но что конкретно она знает? Разве это как-то касается Корпорации Сайко? И, что более важно, это как-то касается Сенпая?! Способы устранения Утопление спрайтарт.jpg| Утопление Убийство электричеством спрайтарт.jpg| Убийство электричеством Отравление спрайтарт.jpg| Отравление Убийство спрайтарт.jpg| Убийство Похищение. Спрайтарт.jpg| Похищение Подстроенный суицид. Спрайтарт.jpg| Подстроенный суицид Разрушение репутации. Спрайтарт.jpg| Сплетни Пытки спрайтарт.jpg| Убийство-самоубийство в результате пыток Суицид. Спрайтарт.jpg| Доведение до самоубийства в результате издевательств в школе Сжигание. Спрайтарт.jpeg| Сжигание Подстава. Спрайтарт.jpg| Подстава Дружба спрайтарт.png| Дружба Предательство. Спрайтарт.png| Предательство Сватовство. Спрайтарт.png| Сватовство Отказ Сенпая. Спрайтарт.png| Отказ Сенпая Помимо этого, в игре будет некий секретный метод устранения, который до сих пор не реализованThere might be 1 other method. Всего будет 15 способов устранения, которые будут работать на всех 10 соперницах. Также, для каждой соперницы будет «свой» способ, который будет работать только с нейin the final game, will there be ways to eliminate rivals that's restricted to only one rival?.Current Plan. После того, как соперница будет устранена мирным путём, она станет обычным NPC, с ней можно взаимодействовать так же, как и с остальнымиwill the player be allowed to interact/kill/kidnap/etc. their rival (and/or their bf) after theyve been eliminated non-lethaly?. Помимо этого, в игру возможно могут быть добавлены следующие способы: * УдушениеAbout. * Опозорить соперницу перед всей школойFrequently Asked Questions. * Отдельный для каждой соперницы способ устранения. * Устранение с помощью услуг ЯкудзыYakuza In Yandere Simulator. * Доведение соперницы до убийстваOctober 2017 Progress Report. В 2014 году была идея способе устранения, заключавшимся в том, чтобы соблазнить соперницу а затем разбить ей сердце, но YandereDev в итоге отказался от этой идеиDating Sim elimination method. Аяно не сможет запугивать или угрожать соперницамcould leaving anon. threats in a rival's locker to aid you in elimination become a thing?. Шантаж не будет доступен, так как игра нацелена не на прямое воздействие на соперницWill taking nude photos of other girls ruin their reputation at all? Is blackmailing with these photos going to be possible?. Режим 1980 В этом режиме будет 10 соперниц, как и в обычной игреHow many rivals do you think will be in the 1980's mode?. В роли Сенпая в этом режиме будет отец Аяно, а в роли Аяно ― Риоба Аиши, мать Аяно. Девушка фантом Она будет убита в интро к этому режиму, чтобы не создавать временной парадоксIn 1980's mode, will the game "force" us to kill a rival in the bathroom, you know, so phantom girl exist on 2016?. Бесконечный режим В бесконечном режиме игра будет случайным образом создавать соперницу каждую неделюIn the Story Mode. Количество недель не ограничено. Аяно придется постоянно преследовать Сенпая, пока она не выяснит, что это за девушка. Соперницы не будут иметь специальные чулки. Возможные DLC соперницы YandereDev задумывался о создании DLC соперниц ещё в 2014 году. Эти соперницы будут неканоничными, и/или принцип их «работы» в игре будет совершенно отличаться от других соперницHalloween and DLC. YandereDev всё ещё не оставил эту идею в 2017 году, и думает над тем, чтобы сделать Кокону DLC соперницейKokona Like DLC Rival. Если они будут добавлены в игру, то они скорее всего будут появлятся после «недели Мегами»2 questions about when Ayano confesses her love. Возможные DLC соперницы:Different types of rivals?. * Молодая полицейская-новичок, которая влюбилась в Сенпая, расследуя преступления в Akademi High. * Пара близнецов, которые хотят разделить Сенпая. * Другая девушка-яндере. * Девочка-волшебница, пытающаяся спасти мир, превратив Сенпая в мальчика-волшебника «Поцелуем Настоящей Любви!» * Традиционная японская девушка. * Мидори Гурин, вооружённая знаниями об игре, полученные тем, что постоянно спрашивает вопросы у YandereDev’a. * Кокона Харука, попавшая в временную петлю, и раз за разом убивающаяся Аяно самыми разными жестокими способами, и единственный способ разорвать временную петлю ― убить Аяно, прежде чем она убьёт еёThe Curious Case of Kokona Haruka. Возможные хеллоуинские соперницы DLC: * Суккуб * Девушка фантом * Оборотень Тестовые соперницы Эти соперницы были созданы только для тестирования игры. «Активных», то есть работающих как полноценные ученицы соперниц было всего две. Соперница-чан Изначально она была добавлена в игру для тестирования Яндере зрения.That character was implemented На данный момент она стоит под одним из деревьев во внутреннем дворике, и с ней никак нельзя взаимодействовать. Была удалена как тестовый персонаж, в билде 18 июля 2019 года, и вскоре возвращена в игру в качестве другого персонажа ― Райбару Фуметсу.She'll either be removed completely or just become a normal student. Соперница-чан иногда появляется на официальных иллюстрациях в качестве соперницы (иконки для достижений, иллюстрации из видео, etc.). Жертва-чан Первая тестовая соперница в игре. Была создана исключительно для тестирования и демонстрации основной идеи игры в видео, и была удалена из игры, как и Свидетель-чан. Кокона Харука Кокона являлась официальной тестовой соперницей до 18.08.18 (до этого обновления в графе «любовь» у неё было написано «Сенпай»). Она использовалась для тестирования, поскольку многие доступные сейчас способы устранения (подстава, сжигание, отравление и т. д.) работали только на ней. В настоящее время только она может быть устранена при помощи сватовства, дружбы и предательства. Даже если устранить её до вечера пятницы, игра всё равно закончится. Факты * В какой-то момент была идея для метода устранения: Аяно должна была манипуляциями заставить прыгнуть соперницу со школьного трамплина в бассейне так, чтобы она ударилась лицом об пол, но этот метод был подвергнут критике, так как он «слишком безумный»I considered something similar at one point in time. * В будущем, если убить текущую соперницу, то это позволит игроку перемотать на следующую неделюI was wondering-what do you think will happen if you eliminate a rival early on in the week?. * Автомобильная бомба могла бы использоваться, чтобы устранить часть соперниц, но это не похоже на «стиль яндере»That would be...surprisingly effective. But it doesn't feel very "Yandere".. * Некоторые соперницы смогут обороняться, но Осана не будет способна к этому, так как она будет использоваться в качестве обучения в игреOsana's Strength. Некоторые соперницы будут теми людьми, которые могут поймать нож, даже если он был брошен в спинуAnd if you can add in the next update weapon - a bow?. Это точно будут не Муджа Кина и Мида РанаWill students be able to catch your knife throws once school atmosphere is low enough?. * Только две соперницы напрямую будут противостоять Аяно и они, включая третью соперницу, которая не будет противостоять Аяно, но будет способна к самообороне, будут иметь совершенно разную манеру боя. * Все соперницы будут иметь хорошие отношения с Сенпаем. Если она будет в крови, то Сенпай не будет предполагать, что она совершила преступление. Если же соперница будет арестована, Сенпай будет в недоумении, но он не сможет найти доказательства в невиновности соперницы и не сможет помочь ейhow would Senpai react if a rival he's good terms with gets arrested when you frame her?. * Невозможно устранить одну соперницу, чтобы мгновенно приступить к устранению другой соперницыyes but if one is dead and the other wouldnt consider dating wont that be an advantage to yan-chan?. * Дни рождения соперниц попадают в разные месяца годаI think that Osana's birthday should be in January. * YandereDev сделал пародию на популярную рождественскую песню 26 Декабря 2014 года, где указал два возможных имён соперниц: Миюки-чан и Садако-чан ** Позже выяснилось, что YandereDev использовал эти имена, так как думал, что они японские. ** Также YandereDev хотел, чтобы имя каждой соперницы отсылало на что-то. Например, подругу детства Сенпая зовут Осана Наджими, так как osananajimi (幼なじみ) означает «подруга детства» в японском. * YandereDev хотел, чтобы в игре была соперница-лоли, но из-за технических проблем он не сможет реализовать ееThis was in the original plan, but now I'm opposed to the idea.. * Если бы соперницы поступали в Хогвартс, большую часть определили бы в ГриффиндорYandere-chan would be Slytherin.. * Только соперницы будут иметь грязный секрет, но не простые NPC, за исключением некоторых персонажей, например, ЖурналистаI wonder if all other students will have thair own darkest secrets in the final version of the game?. ** Беременность может быть грязным секретом одной из соперницBecause there will be 10 rivals, and because it's hard to think of 10 "dark secrets". * Если у соперниц будет брат или сестра, они будут отсутствовать в Akademi High SchoolI don't think any rival's sibling will attend school.. Ханако Ямада является исключением из правил. * Способ замаскироваться под соперницу Аяно очень сложный, поэтому не будет реализованDo you think you could disguise your self as a rival and commit murder and let the rival get arested?. * YandereDev’y нравится идея вломления в дом соперницы и разбивания всего имущества, но это будет реализовано только тогда, когда в игру будет добавлен маленький городокwill there ever be a rival shrine where you'll be able to put your rivals stuff and break/smash there items and display them?. ** YandereDev также рассматривает идею кражи трофеев у соперниц, но это может быть не реализованоwould it be possible to implement trophies taken from rivals?. * Если убить соперницу, которая является лидером клуба, клуб не закроется: каждый клуб, лидер которого ― соперница, будет иметь на одного члена больше, поэтому он не закроется, даже если кто-то умрёт. * Интересы некоторых соперниц похожи на интересы их родителейQuestion about The Rival's families. * Возможно, если соперница будет устранена способом «дружба», она будет иногда спрашивать Аяно, почему она не пытается поговорить с СенпаемQuestion regarding friendly eliminations.. * Личность каждой соперницы будет продемонстрирована уникальной анимацией, что не будет у других персонажей. Аналогично, они также будут реагировать на присутствие Аяно, но не другие NPC. Источники de:Rivalinnen es:Rivales fr:Rivales id:Saingan it:Rivali pl:Rywalki pt-br:Rivais en:Rivals de:Rivalinnen Категория:Соперницы Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:В разработке